


Enjolras and Grantaire: A Relationship

by theangrywarlock



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/pseuds/theangrywarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a discussion. A fanfic because long, intrinsic essays on the value or beauty or anything about E/R is beyond my meager capabilities. Grantaire, the hole, Enjolras, and rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras and Grantaire: A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about meta.

Once upon a time, there was a large field. 

This field was large and expanded out over the world. The grass was green and lush. Flowers bloomed within the summer, and when winter came, the snow covered it and made it look like a plush white blanket.

But there were holes within the field. The holes were fairly deep, a good twenty feet down. They were dirty too. Yucky!

People tried to avoid falling into these holes. It wouldn't be good to fall in a hole! You would need help in getting out of there, and you'd get all dirty, and you might miss dinner!

There was a man named Grantaire. One day, he went out walking in the fields. He was a nice man who enjoyed life for the most part. All he wanted to do was be happy, and in trying to be happy, he fell down into one of the holes.

Oh no!

He wasn't sure what he should do. The fall didn't hurt him, but he couldn't reach the top of the hole. He tried jumping up and down, but he couldn't reach. He tried climbing up, but the dirt in the hole was soft and his hands couldn't find good holds within the walls of the hole.

Finally, another man came along. His name was Enjolras.

"Hello," Grantaire called.

"Oh, hello," Enjolras replied. "I see you have fallen into a hole."

"Yes, I have! I don't remember just how I managed to fall in here, and I don't know what I should do."

This didn't sit well with Enjolras. He believed that all men should be out of holes and be able to live upon the fields. "They should really fill in these holes so that people stop falling into them."

"I don't think that the holes are so problematic," Grantaire replied.

"That's all right. Let me get you some rope." Enjolras soon returned with a lengthy cord of rope. He tied it around a nearby tree and dropped the rest into the hole.

"What should I do with this rope?" Grantaire asked.

"Use it to pull yourself out," Enjolras said.

Grantaire scratched his head, trying to think of how he could use this rope to get him out. He tied it into a noose and put it around his own neck. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Enjolras looked down. "No, Grantaire. If I pull you out that way, it'll choke you or break your neck."

"Oh."

"It's all right. You can try again."

Grantaire thought some more. Finally he dropped his trousers and peed on the rope. "Will that help?"

Now Enjolras was a little confused. Other people had fallen into holes before and they knew how to get out holes with the rope. "No, Grantaire. That doesn't help."

Grantaire looked crestfallen. "I don't know what I should do! And now the rope is all dirty!"

Enjolras sighed. "Here's what you need to do, Grantaire. You need to make a small loop with the rope at the bottom. Enough to support one of your feet. Step into that hole and hold onto the rope. I'll pull you up."

"Okay," said Grantaire.

Enjolras waited for him to make the loop.

Grantaire took out his lighter and set fire to the rope.

"Grantaire?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you set fire to the rope?"

"Making a small loop felt like it would be too hard. I thought maybe if I burned the rope, I wouldn't have to use it to climb out."

"Well, you're still stuck in the hole."

"I know." Grantaire made a very sad face at his predicament.

"Hold on. I have to get some more rope." Enjolras left and returned after awhile with more rope. Once more, he tied it to the tree and let the rope drop. "Now I just need you to hold onto the rope, all right?"

"All right." Grantaire managed to grip the rope as Enjolras pulled him up and out of the hole. He took a long breath of clean air. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did! You're out of the hole now!" Enjolras was very proud of his new friend.

Then they were shot to death by six men who were paid to dig the holes in the field.


End file.
